


My Heart Lies in the Stable

by Psycotic_deer_lover



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Ableism Mention, Animal Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gun mentions, HSAU, Horse Jokes, Horse sanctuary au, Horses, M/M, Multi, Other, alchohol mention, animal cruelty, child abuse mention, death mention, horse life, runaway mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycotic_deer_lover/pseuds/Psycotic_deer_lover
Summary: Horse Sanctuary AU I started on Tumblr. Some of the characters are horses, some aren't. You can find some content there under these tags: HSAU, Horse Sanctuary Au, CC Horse Sanctuary.In a world where Cameron is no more, his land and money all go to his nephew, David. David decides to put his time into caring for horses,after meeting his first horse jasper, and with the help of the quartermaster of course. Gwen is a new student rider of his, but the red headed man soon becomes more than she ever thought might..His foster son, Max, is a bit of a troublemaker, but he's still learning.They have many adventures, and possibly some budding romances?  Definitely discover what it means to have family. Plenty of Dadvid, Gwom, and other nice concepts to feed your heart. Sometimes a family is an enthusiastic man, an anxiety riddled college graduate, a troublesome group of children, an old man, and dozens of horses.Enjoy! Comment anything you think should happen and I'll think on it!





	1. Shirtless and ready to mingle

**Author's Note:**

> Au I've been working on for months now!  
> You can check out some cannon things that happen and art if you go check it out there!  
> This is the written version of this au after procrastinating so long.  
> Well, enjoy!

The morning was nice and crisp, a slight breeze causing the trees to brush against each other and make that calm summer rustle.  
Gwen had sworn that it was too early in the morning to go to some horse guy's riding lessons, but she had to tell herself it would be worth it in the end. It would.

She looked at the application confirmation in her hand, and took a deep breath before walking in.  
There was a huge stable as soon as she got through the gate, and a cute little white house with olive outlines next to it. A number of arenas surrounded the place, and some horses grazed in a nearby pasture.  
She slipped inside the stable quietly, looking around for anyone who might be able to help her. She could have sworn it was the right day!

“Hello?..”  
The small greeting was met with a surprised tone.  
“Oh hi! Sorry I'll be out in a sec, I'm just laying some new straw down!”  
The voice was there, but where was the person it belonged to??  
Gwen walked a bit further in and was met with a man walking out of a horse stable.  
He had bright red hair, and freckles scattered about on his face and shoulders.  
It was only then she realized he was shirtless.  
He had some jeans on, covered in dirt and dust, with some boots on too. He also wore one of those...cowboy hats she thinks, and a yellow bandana.  
“Howdy! You're here for riding lessons right?”  
She was speechless for a second before catching herself and nodding.  
“Yeah! I mean, uh, yes. I'm Gwen.”  
He wiped his hand of any dirt on the side of his pants and put out a hand.  
“I'm David! It's really nice to meet ya Gwen!”  
She took his hand hesitantly, and when he let go, she wiped her hand on her own pants now.  
“Uh, yeah, you too.”

He smiled again, even brighter than before if that was possible.  
That's when the horse behind him made a deep snort.  
He turned around curtly and put his hand on his muzzle. He started petting him lightly.  
“Ok ok, grumpy butt. Don't get all upset, I'll feed you.”  
He was a pretty big horse, with a long mane and tan colour. It had splashes of white in some places, and kind of reminded her of the horse toys her cousins used to play in the yard with.  
David turned to her and gasped.  
“I totally forgot to introduce you!”  
He gestured towards the big stallion.  
“This is Jasper! Jasper, meet Gwen!”  
She stepped closer and put a hand on his nose.  
“Nice to meet you, uh.. Jasper.”  
He sniffed and nibbled at her hand curiously, and made a small whinny.  
“Looks like he likes you!” David laughed.  
She chuckled, and was about to ask where she could put her bag, but was interrupted by some kids running through with some foals.  
“DAVID SHE'S IN-FUCKING-SANE”  
A small boy in a blue hoodie tied around his waist belted out.  
A boy in a yellow shirt and a boy with a...fishbowl? On his head all hid behind him as a green foal continued to pester them.  
David laughed, and picked the first mentioned boy up.  
“Are you hiding snacks in your pocket again Max?”  
Max face palmed in realization.  
“FUCK”  
He pulled out some animal crackers. The said foal jumped up to take a bite of them.  
As soon as it ran off, green and all, he set Max down.

The other two stood next to him and shrugged. “Hey sorry guys I fuck up too. Get used to it.”  
David shook his head. “Watch your language Max.”  
He rolled his eyes in response, but then noticed that woman standing in the stable with him.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
He scowled at her, and she was about to say her name when David stepped in. Looks like she won't get many words in today.  
“Max! That was rude! How do we greet new people?”  
He groaned, took a dramatic step forward, then stuck a hand out.  
“Hi I'm a disappointment yadayada, what's your deal?”  
She knew that this kid's attitude was gonna get the best of her yet.

“Gwen. I'm here for lessons, and I'm sure you aren't a 'two useless degrees’ disappointment.”  
He snickered, and looked back to the other adult.  
He stuck a thumb up to point at her.  
“She's cool. She'll be sticking around long right?”  
David smiled. It wasn't many people Max was fond of!

“Sure will! In fact, wanna go see if you kiddos can go saddle up? As soon as I get grumpy over here some oats, we'll be ready to start lessons!”  
David picked up a bag of oats while saying this.  
“Sure thing David!”  
This time it was the little guy in the weird cardboard suit speaking.  
“Great! I'll meet ya out!”  
They walked away, which left gwen with David.  
He hooked up the bag of feed to the wall, causing Jasper's ears to perk up in delight.

“So, I better teach ya how to saddle up!”  
He took a spare saddle off of the wall filled with different types of rope and harnesses.

“Yeah, I guess so. I honestly don't know the first thing about horses.”  
He grinned and bounced a bit.  
“That's fine by me! That just means I get to teach you! I love teaching people about these guys!”  
He pulled around another random horse, this one was brown with some lighter brown patches around the face.  
“Come on, you can leave your bag here.”  
She did as he said, and set the bag down.  
As she followed him out, he grabbed a shirt off of a bench and walked out to the field.  
She already knew it was gonna be a long day here at Campbell Equine sanctuary.


	2. Saddle up buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen gets more than what she asked for during her very first lesson. Snakes and snarky children included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to be written! I just had some inspiration strike me today!

It had been a little tough to actually get saddled on the horse for the first time. Gwen, despite trying with all of her strength, kept slipping off.   
David assured her that this was a common problem for beginners, and that she'd be able to build up her strength enough to do it by herself in no time.  
She only wondered how many times she would have to annoy the shit out of the poor horse before she could though. Atlas, she think he said the horse was named.

He had taught her the basics of the different commands to give for whichever action you wanted the horse to take. He guided her a couple of times around the small arena, letting her give the command to stop, and to go. It was easy enough.  
She felt confident, and beamed with pride. She had always been somewhat of a fast learner, and had the degrees to back that up.  
David stopped Atlas for a moment, and loosely tied her reign to a nearby fence post.  
He told her he needed to check on the kids.  
It didn't take long though, since they were only a couple of yards away.  
When he came back, he smiled brightly again at her, and took off his hat to wipe the sweat from his head.  
“Today sure is a hot one. Hottest summer for us in a couple of years I recon.”  
She nodded at this.  
“Yeah, it has been getting pretty hot. I think next week is supposed to be kind of rainy though, so hopefully it'll cool off.”  
David perked up at that. “It'll be nice to see some flowers, and some lusher grass. Been as dry as a desert out here.”  
Gwen fiddled with the end of her necklace, a small gem charm on it. It was very expensive, at least that's what the guy who gave it to her said.  
She had looked back up, only to catch the red head starring.  
“Uh..”  
He jumped at her sudden noise.  
“Gosh I am so sorry miss! It's just well, gosh, I can't help but wonder what caused you to wanna learn how to ride! It's not often I have any adults sign up for classes, especially not anyone who's this quick a learner!”  
She smiled nervously at the indirect complement, but shook it out of her mind.  
“Well, I have a friend who has horses. He invited me to go riding, but I have no idea how to! I was hoping to-”  
Just in the middle of her explanation, Atlas got nervous and started to thrash around uncomfortably.  
She had managed to untie herself, and jumped around. Gwen held on for dear life, but that didn't work, seeing as how she was on the ground in a split second.  
As soon as David had realized what happened, he dropped his hat to make sure Gwen hadn't hurt herself.  
He told her to get on the other side of the fencing quickly, and she had not been one to argue on this one.  
A huge snake had slithered it's way into the small area, and quickly disappeared across the way.

David let Atlas get to the other side of the fenced in area, then started to slowly walk towards her.  
“Easy girl, easy. You're a nice girl, right? Yes you are. It's David, it's me. You're ok.”  
At this point, the kids had heard the commotion, and ran over to investigate.  
“Holy shit, what Happened??”  
Max questioned.  
“Did David scare it with his ugly face? That's probably what Happened. I heard animals can sense psychos.”  
Max had added to the unanswered question.  
The curly haired boy kept his arms close to his chest, and shifted from foot to foot nervously.  
“Maaaax...if that horse is nervous, that means WE have something to be nervous about!”  
He looked around as if to emphasize his point.  
Gwen looked at them with a weird glance, but spoke anyway.  
“I think I saw a snake pass by a minute ago. That snake must have set her off I'm sure. She was perfectly fine before that.”  
This didn't seem to comfort any of them, and actually made them climb up onto the second bar of the fence and look around.  
“THAT STUPID SNAKE IS BACK!? DAMMIT I THOUGHT WE KILLED THAT THING!”  
He looked kid of frantic while looking around his feet. The only calm and sensible one here seemed to be the youngest.  
“I'm sure it's fine guys! Snakes can be cool! And Gwen said it left!”  
God this kid was way too trusting and optimistic.

“Besides,” he added, “look.”  
He pointed over to a slightly overheated David, and a way calmer Atlas.  
The way he calmed her down so easily was...really impressive. Gwen had to admit she had expected her teacher to be some old guy who didn't belong out in the heat so long, or some strict lady. Both types of teachers she had learned to handle.

David had wiped his head from more sweat, and his hair even fell over now. He looked wiped out.  
“Well, I'm sorry Gwen, but Atlas doesn't seem like she wants to do anymore riding today. I wouldn't wanna put you in harm's way either if she's skittish.”  
He looked at the kids, and smiled softly.  
“It's ok kids, Atlas was just spooked by something. Nothing to fret your little heads over. Why don't you go play so Gwen and I can talk, hm?”  
Max rolled his eyes, but made sure to cautiously step down, as well as Neil.  
“David it was that fucking rattle snake again. I thought you said quartermaster was gonna take care of that??”  
David looked perturbed. “I'll talk to him. I'm sure he's trying his best, but he is kind of older, and it's harder for him to do much nowadays.”  
Max shrugged at the response, and lead the other two away. She could have sworn she heard them mumbling about how he was probably immortal or something...weird kids.

She turned back to David at this point, and offered a nervous smile. He wiped his hand from some dirt and pet under Atlas's chin.  
“I'm awfully sorry about that. Horses are very delicate and can get spooked pretty easily if you aren't aware. That was bad on my part.”  
She handed him the hat he had dropped earlier off the ground, and waved it off.  
“I'm ok for the most part, maybe a bruise but nothing broken so I should be ok.”  
He hummed in concern. “Still, why don't we let Atlas here go stay in her stable and I can fix us up some tea?”  
Gwen caught herself off guard again.  
“Oh yeah. That does sound nice. With lemon, and I'll be your best friend.”  
She winked playfully at him, only causing him to laugh as he opened the gate.  
“Who drinks it without? Tea is something to have flavor, not just sugar and bitterness, you know?”  
Gwen absolutely agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had secured Atlas in a safe area, for a while at least, they had gone inside of the huge white house a few yards away from the stables.  
The outlines of the house we're bordered with green, and the rest had plain white paint.  
It looked like any old generic house you'd find out here.

He had Gwen set her bag down near the door, and they sat in the kitchen. The table was classic wood, with a black and white marble surface. Actually, a lot of the furniture was pretty antique, but in great shape. He looked well set with how everything was.

He sat down a cup of iced sweet tea in front of her, and sat down in another black chair.  
Gwen fiddled with her necklace again.

“Are you sure you're ok? I can get you some pain medicine if you'd like, or if you need to shower you can. There are fresh towels and extra clothes in the guest room.”  
She dipped her straw into her drink over and over to watch the ice float.

“Oh no thank you,” Gwen answered politely, “I don't wanna find out it's not compatible with my meds. And as for the shower, it sounds nice but I don't wanna intrude. You've already done so much today.”  
He giggles. “Well gosh, it wouldn't be intruding at all! Anyone who's as nice as you is just as good as family here! And you'll be here a lot, so might as well get comfortable, right?”  
She hadn't even thought of it like that. Maybe she did need a shower, she was sweaty and had dirt in her hair and already knew what little mascara she had on was probably smeared.  
She took another sip of her crisp, cold drink, and hummed.

“Speaking of which, can I be nosy just for a few minutes? Sorry it's a bad habit to analyze.”  
He was caught off a bit by this question, but nodded anyway.  
“Go ahead! What would you like to know? I'm not as smart as you probably, but I know a thing or two about horse care I could share!”  
She shook her head. “I was thinking more about family.”  
David lowered the hands he was holding up in excitement, and faultered.  
“Well, there's not really much to say. My parents aren't well, my parents anymore, and this used to be my uncle's land. The great Cameron Campbell...late Cameron Campbell actually.”  
She covered her mouth slightly.  
“I-I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to pry.”  
He shook his head.  
“No, no it's ok really. You'd known sooner or later. The family I have right now are the quartermaster, Max, and the horses.”  
She tilted her head.  
“The smart alec?”  
David nodded again, smiling now. “Yep! He's my foster son, although he doesn't really call me dad. That's ok though, gotta earn that you know? And it's only been a few months. Around 5? He's gonna be 11 in a few more. Poor kiddo. His parents couldn't afford to take care of him, and decided he'd have a better chance if he had someone else. At least that's what I was told.”  
Gwen sips her drink more, taking it all in. If he was fostering a kid, surely he was married, or at least dating??

The thought had to be held onto for later though.  
David sighed, and tapped his foot out of habit. “I really hope I can give Max the home I wish I had growing up. Being with the horses helps too. Life has a whole other side to it when you start living for something bigger than you.”  
This man was very talkative and open, Gwen noted. That wasn't bad though, since she loved to listen.  
“Dad left when I was kinda young. When mom found another husband, I got...kind of upset. Things just got worse when….what about you?”  
She snapped up, at attention like the teacher had just called her name in role call.  
“Oh uh, well..My family lives in Arizona right now. Dad owns a tire company, so they're living ok. My brothers and sisters all live up there with them, so a little crowded in my hometown.”  
David pushed hair out of his face, and listened intently.  
“I came here to attend Texas Tech and well, never quite had the heart to leave. It's beautiful here, and I'm working at an office right now, so that's something.  
I decided to use my vacation days to do this because well, I tried to mention it before, but this guy.”  
She paused for a moment. Should she really be telling someone her crush like a school girl?  
“You like him and wanna learn to ride because you think it'll impress him, right?”  
She was kind of shocked.  
“Actually..yeah?”  
He chuckled. “Figured as much. He also the same fellow who gave ya that necklace? Can't help but notice you keep playing with it when you talk about him.”  
She looked down at the small silver chain with a diamond in the middle.  
Gwen turned her head, red as a beet.  
“Yeah...he said it was a friend gift, but in a very not friend way. I just really want this one to work out.”  
She sighed.  
“Every other guy or girl I've dated has been drama drama drama. Hell, almost died with one. He swore he wasn't in any gangs but woop, nope.”  
David covered his mouth in embarrassment. “I feel ya there. I really thought I hit it off with this woman I really liked, but it turned out she wasn't into me, just my money.”  
Gwen hissed as if in pain at that.  
“Oh yeah, definitely gotta watch out for gold diggers.”

It was nearing lunch time when David brought it up.   
“So, would you like to stay for lunch? You don't have to stay of course, since we aren't really doing anything else for today.”  
She thought for a moment. This interesting guy, who just so happens to be a new teacher of hers, who definitely has good taste in tea offering her lunch? She has no friends in this town, why the hell not.  
“Sure, lunch sounds like a great idea.”  
David beamed in delight, and waved his hand. “What kind of pizza do you like?”  
“Surpreme?” she inquired.  
“I'll go order!”

 

Yep  
Definitely a long long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly what a wild first well...half of a day? Yikes. Gwen's gonna have a LOT more than what she signed up for here in a bit


	3. More wine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen gets a call from the guy who gave her the necklace she treasures. Dinner with him is nice, but will she come out of it with more than she thought?  
> She also thinks about some stuff going on in her life. Is she happy?
> 
> (I suck at summaries blugh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at tagging Because I'm stupid so
> 
> Tw death mention, poison mention, creepy guy, and slight nudity  
> (No sex in this chapter Don worry)

One week in and Gwen was already able to do a lot on her own now. That only included brushing, feeding, and bathing though. Riding lessons were put off because of bad weather, and she was pretty sure she had bruised her back anyway. Not that David would know. She had learned over these few days that David was a very passionate and caring person.  
He had explained that he opened the sanctuary to any horses that people could no longer care for, or ones that were old or abused.  
She actually couldn't wrap around her head how someone could harm such playful and loving animals. From what she had seen so far, they really did have their own personalities. Her father never let her have any pets, so this was a completely alien experience for her.

She took her ponytail down and let her hair fall over her shoulders. When she looked in the mirror, she smiled. The necklace that was given to her shone under the bathroom light.  
Her small rented home wasn't much, since she was trying to save money, but it was home.

She slipped off her shirt, bra, and then shed her pants. Throwing them into the laundry shoot, and unclasping her necklace.  
She set it down to turn on her shower radio and the water faucet.  
Some old country song started playing, and it kind of made her think back to David.  
She soaked her hair and closed her eyes.  
Did David like country music? He probably did. He didn't really look like the type to enjoy metal or rap. Maybe she should ask when she goes back?  
Good Lord if only her job let her have vacation forever, but she knew she couldn't live off of her parents forever.  
She'd have to go back in a week, and she hated every moment of working in that dirty law firm.  
When she signed up to be a lawyer, she really hadn't expected to end up nowhere. She was lucky enough that her bonus gave her enough money to even get these lessons.  
She was sure her father would complain about her wasting it, but she really wanted to impress this guy. He had been a friend in college, and very nice at that.  
His smirk was one she would often find herself being attracted to, and it was the same with his intelligent nature.  
Bright blue eyes you could get lost in.  
She was sure they would be good together. They were very similar.  
Went to the same school, both have a passion for what they do, and he even donated to multiple causes she had recently expressed her concern for.  
She was pretty sure they were equally crushing on each other.

She turned off the water, and hopped out to grab a towel.  
As soon as she did, she slipped the necklace back on.  
He said it had been his mother's, and that he was very glad he had someone to wear it and give it light again.

She slipped on a tank top, and some shorts. Her A/C had broken again, and she did not plan on sweating to death in sweats.  
Her bed made a sickening metal crunch when she plopped down on it. She popped open a pill bottle and swallowed two with a bottle of water. That should calm her for the time being.  
It was time for her to chill out and watch some good old trash TV. That bruise was aching and she didn't really want to get up and clean.  
As she was just about to turn it on though, her phone rang.  
“Fucking...oh.”  
She looked at the caller ID. It was him! She tapped the green button, and put it up to her ear to answer.

“Daniel? What's up?”

She smiled to herself when she heard him speak.

“Hello, dear. What are you doing right now?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen wiped any lint off of her dress before ringing the doorbell. The door itself was white as snow, with golden designs splattered about. This had to have been the nicest home she had seen.  
Daniel had called and invited her to dinner, and of course she accepted.  
She threw on her best dress, with some stud earrings, and light make-up. Nothing more than a bit of mascara and some lipstick.  
Everything had to be perfect. Daniel was a smart man and deserved to be shown that she appreciated him.

The door opened, but it wasn't Daniel. Instead, an elderly woman was there.  
“Oh, Ms! You must be the Master’s dinner guest.”  
She was hurried into the dining area quickly, and barely even got a chance to realize she had a hand missing.  
Was that a hook?? Kind of reminded her of another elderly person with a hook.

She was sat down at the table, and was left to herself to admire the fine paintings on the wall. The chandelier was a change from the buzzing bathroom lights for sure.

It had almost been another 20 minutes before the host himself made an appearance.  
He wore that all knowing smirk he usually did, but something felt less charming about it this time.  
“I'm terribly sorry,” he began in a tone that any fool could tell was fake.  
“Sister Martha did not address me of your arrival until a little while ago.”  
She smiled and pressed a hand gently to her cheek.  
“Aw it's ok. I like your art though, it kept my mind busy while you were gone.”  
He looked up at the colossal painting, nodding.  
“Yes, a story of woe. Edimus choosing to sacrifice his son for the greater good. I think the blood soaked on his hands and clothes are not really a physical manifestation, but simply a metaphor.”  
Gwen nodded along, not knowing exactly what he meant.  
But he seemed to know a few things, so she trusted his judgement.

He turned to her and slid his hand under hers. So softly he raised it to his lips, and whispered.  
“But my dear, if I have one thing to say truly, it must be that there will never be a metaphor enthralling enough to describe your beauty.”

Gwen couldn't help but start laughing.  
Daniel looked at her weird, but went back to his original smirk almost as quickly.  
“You're too nice, Daniel. I'm honestly not much.”  
He stood up straight, and lended an arm for her to hold. She took it from him graciously, and smiled.  
“Would you like to have a tour while dinner is being prepared?”  
She purses her lips playfully.  
“Are you sure we'd be able to finish before it gets cold? Seriously, your house is huge.”  
They now stood of in the hallway, Daniel admiring his wallpaper. It had the same gold designs as the living area, and the lights were nice and dim.  
“Yes, but terribly lonely without someone to share with.”  
He gazed longingly at empty space, and gripped his chest with a free hand.  
“My mother died at an awfully young age, and my father.. he was poisoned by the old maid..”  
He caught a soft and sad look that Gwen happened to be making his way, and turned back to her.  
He held both of her hands now, gently pulling her closer.  
“Before my parents parted me in this physical life though, I made a promise to myself.”  
Her breath was caught in her chest.  
“What's that?”  
He moved a strand of hair from around her cheek.  
“That I would be sure to spend my days, making someone as happy as father made mother...before her untimely-”  
Daniel did not get to finish the thought, however. Gwen backed away when he placed his hand on her lower back.  
“Look, Daniel...I really like you, I do, but I'm not ready to settle just yet.”  
He frowned, and placed a hand on his chin.  
“I see. Take as much time as you need, but always remember,”  
He dragged a finger down her jaw slightly, and tapped the necklace.  
“You have a place with me, here. You are different, that I know. Your heart is pure, and I intend to make you be able to see that.”  
Just before Gwen could even get a word in tough, Martha came and let them know dinner was ready.

They chatted about many things, not very interesting things. Somehow they had gotten on the subject of riding though.  
“So you've started taking lessons? Why the sudden interest?”  
Gwen swallowed another small bite of...whatever this fancy ass steak was called.

“Oh, well you seemed to find them in great company. I thought maybe if I learned how to ride, I could see life a little more from your point of view?”  
A good answer, she thought.

“Ah I see. Yes, I do treasure my show equine. A few of them have been bred recently, and birthed some beautiful apaloosas.”  
He took a sip of his red wine. His hair slicked back excentuated his jawline in a way Gwen could not ignore.  
“Maybe come with me as company to an event sometime? It's quite an experience, and the horses are top notch.”

She tilted her head, thinking.  
“That would be nice, I think. My vacation ends right before you have a free space in your schedule though, so maybe next month?”  
Daniel smile. “With you, anything is lovely, my dear.”

The evening went well, for the most part. Gwen got a little closer with Daniel, and for once she knew what she was doing.

Things were good. This was good.  
But why was she still feeling her heart in her throat?


	4. What is Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes a little break from work, but can't seem to catch a mental break. He ends up thinking about some things that lead up to this point in his life. He also might play his guitar out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is quite a bit of Alchohol mention, some forms of child abuse, and sickly animals, so please be warned! Be safe my friend's!

David leaned back against the small door of a stable. He loved his job, but sometimes shoveling straw could get exhausting. Especially with how hot outside it was.

The kids had decided it to be a good idea to have a water hose fight in the stables to beat the heat, but what they hadn't thought about was the fact that all the wet straw had to be replaced!

He patted Jasper's back as he passed by to grab his water.

“There ya go, bud. Fresh and ready for you to relax in.”

Jasper nibbled on his bandana in response, kind of a silent thank you that David had learned to be a thing with the spotted horse.

He set his hat down, and took a nice big gulp of his cold water.

It really got hot in the summer. He'd have to consider getting a mini fridge for the stable when he was outside.

 

Just as he sat down though, a familiar thirteen year old walked in.

“David, the boys are being totally not cool. I wanted them to help me moved some of the jumping equipment to the big arena, but all they wanna do is lay around. I'm not going to win any competitions if I don't practice.”

She seemed to be really disgruntled with this, and folded her arms to show it.

She had always been a hard worker when she came in for training. Her hair was fixed up now, to keep it from obscuring her vision. Kind of different from when she kept her streaked hair down at home. He could tell just by looking, that she had been trying to stay cool as well. It was way too hot to have your long hair down.

 

David thought for a moment, then patted the spot next to him. She took the offer, and sat down. He also handed her a cold water, something she was thankful for on such a hot day.

 

“What makes you think you can't? You've been working very hard, and your dad's and I are all proud. You are doing really well! I bet you'd be able to win any competitions you want! You're good out there with the horses, and I'm not sure that one day will affect your training as a whole.”

She looked the other way, half out of embarrassment. Taking a sip, she tried to tone it down. It wasn't cool to get embarrassed from compliments.

“Why don't you just relax today? I'm sure you can find something to occupy your time. I'd help you with the bars but I've really got some stuff that needs done today. Competition isn't too close either, so I think you'll do ok.”

 

She had signed up for the riding sports course, and grew very fond of the jumping competitions. It was thrilling to her, and often she felt she could fly when she did it.

 

She shrugged, “I guess you're right. Today would be a good day off anyway, now that I think about it, it's way too hot out for October to be jumping so much.”

 

She stood up, new ambition taking over.

“I think I'm gonna go shoot some hoops in the yard. Thanks David.”

He smiled, and waved goodbye to her.

He loved the kids, and loved being able to help them. He felt good that they could run to him with their problems, even the small ones. He was glad he was trusted enough. This place had turned into more than a sanctuary for horses after a while, and David loved that too.

 

He wiped any remaining dirt from his face and walked over to another stable. When he looked inside he smiled. This mare had recently given birth to a bright and healthy foal. They named him Rudolph, out of one of Cameron's old art history books he left in the old house.

The mare, although having the healthy foal, wasn't doing so well. She had barely been able to stand sometimes, and Everytime they were let out to graze, she didn't want to. It was also concerning how thin her mane was getting to be.

He had been worried before that it might be colic, but her mucus was looking fine and she hadn't shown any discomfort. She wasn't infectious, but he feared she might be dying from some unknown illness her previous owners thrust on her.

 

He sighed heavily, know full and well she probably wasn't going to make it. He always was so pained to say goodbye to any of his family, and especially since she happened to have a baby. He'd have to make sure Rudolph had another mare to be with, or at least another adult horse to guide him. Worse case scenario was being bottle fed until he was at least 6 months. That wouldn't be too long but still made him anxious.

 

She had been left to David at the front gate, with a note, which sort of thing happened often with him. He was known to the surrounding areas as sort of an open place for any horse in need of a good home. Sick, injured, or simply not wanted. They were always wanted and loved here.

 

She was already pregnant when she came, and looked severely dehydrated and underweight.

The Quartermaster and him did everything they could to help her survive. She did gain some weight back, and her mane thickened over time, but she had suddenly rebounded after Rudolph was born. He was just torn. Even in the short time he had come to know her, Marybell was sweet as could be.

 

He gently placed a hand under her chin, and kissed her nose.

“I'm sorry girl, I wish there was more we could do.”

With a sad excuse for a snort, she lowered her head to nuzzle the tan Colt by her side. This broke his heart even more than before.

He had to take a break.

  
  
  


He sat at the bar in the kitchen, a glass of tea in hand. He made sure to ask the QM to help around a bit in the stable for the day, and he just stalked off with sort of a mutter. He knew the elderly man couldn't stand his cheery attitude, but he stuck around to at least help take care of the old place. 

Apparently he had worked for uncle Cam for a while. He mostly just house sat while he was out on business trips, but he also took care of the housing problems too. Plumbing, wild animals, and landscaping. Things like that.

 

David saw how upset he was after he inherited the land and money, so he tried to offer some. He just wouldn't take it though, insisting he was a man that worked for what he wanted.

So that made things easier when he decided to bring Jasper home. He was only a few years old then, and quartermaster surprised David with how much he knew.

David offered him a job to teach him all he knew about horse care, and to help around the stables. His family was small then, a horse and old man, but it was better than what it was before.

 

David finished his tea and set the glass aside. He normally would be brushing Jasper around now, but he had to much on his mind. Quartermaster would probably take care of it if he asked anyway. 

 

He knew he'd have to cut the break soon though. Max would absolutely need help getting all of the younger ones back inside for dinner.

Max. Another member of the misfit family he's come to love.

 

David had only decided he wanted to be a foster parent when he was legally able to. He met Max at the rodeo one year, his parents at the time wanting him to do what a lot of the youngest kids did and sign up for riding.

 

He was the one child who was scared to death of falling off, and hid under the bleachers.

His parents seemed absolutely fed up, and his boss ended up asking him to crawl under to see what he could do. He was afraid of spiders and would rather not have to go under himself.

 

Once David was under there, he had been able to coax the boy to talk to him. He remembers that first conversation all too well.

 

~~~~~

_ David crawled under the wooden planks G.I. Joe style, already having dirt and pebbles stick to his sweat covered skin. It was always hot during the summer, but even more so because of the recent drought. _

_ He approached the curled up boy, and spoke softly. _

_ “Hey there buddy, this is a pretty dark place, isn't it?” _

_ The only thing he got in return was silence. _

_ He frowned, and did his best to sit beside him. _

_ “Ok, I get it. You aren't a talkative fella. But, my name's David, and I think it's lovely to meet you.” _

_ He looked around the dark and dusty space, hoping that maybe being patient would quell the boy with ease. His boss was right when he said that it was dusty under here. Wrappers and other lost junk lay everywhere he looked. He had almost forgotten about the boy in the split seconds he started compulsively thinking about cleaning. _

_ “Max.” _

_ It was small, but enough to burst the bubble of silence. _

_ David smiled, just a little. “So, Max, you wanna tell me why you're hiding? Your parents seemed kind of worried.” That was a lie. They were angry if anything, that much David could tell. Honestly, who in their right mind tries to sign an anxious child up for a sport that involves so much danger? He swore he could smell Alchohol on them as well. _

_ The silence stirred again, but was halted by the boy's voice. _

_ “They are NOT my parents. All they want me to do is what they want me to do. They don't listen to me, and I told them I didn't wanna sign up to ride a fucking sheep.” _

_ David chose to ignore the bad language. Clearly this child was calling out for help in the only way he knew how. Hiding. _

_ It caused David's innards to twist and knot. He knew that feeling too well. _

_ “So, they signed you up for something you have no interest in, huh?” _

_ Max stayed facing away, arms folded out of comfort. He moved his fingers about nervously in his sleeves. David took notice of this. _

_ “Hey now, I have an idea.” _

_ He pulled out a weird plastic thing that made all sorts of twists, and layed it next to Max. He stared at it. _

_ “What the fuck is that?” _

_ David chuckled, glad the smart mouth boy couldn't see his own nerves biting at him. _

_ “It's called a tangle. I use it sometimes when I'm antsy or have too many thoughts. You can use it if you want while we talk.” _

_ Max hesitantly picked it up, and was almost mesmerised.  _

_ Never had an adult offered him an alternative way to cope with his nerves, other than telling him to 'man up’ that is.  _

_ He twisted one part continuously, and felt the panic start to edge away. This was fucking witchcraft if he ever knew it. _

_ David felt proud he was able to help. _

_ “I..I..I don't like it with them.” _

_ Now he was confused. “What do you mean?” _

_ Max turned to David a little bit, biting a lip. From the small amount of light leaking through the cracks in the planks above, he could see where Max probably had tears running down his face before. _

_ “They're too pushy. They don't understand or respect any of my limits.” He took a Shaky breath, and spoke again, “I told them I didn't like talking to a lot of people, and they signed me up for a debate team. Then, I told them that I didn't like loud noises, and they try and get me to go to a big concert with them!” _

_ He started to breath heavily again. Obviously a lot of emotions he had been holding in were surfacing. _

_ David put his arms out, as if to ask permission for a hug. Max closed in on himself though, causing David to nod and sit next to him with his arms to his side. _

_ Max calmed down, and wiped his eyes. _

_ “It just feels like every time I go to a new family, they wanna get rid of me right away or I hate THEM.” _

_ David had suddenly realized. _

_ “You're in foster care?” _

_ Max froze up at the gentle accusation, but then relaxed with a nod. It kind of sadly made sense to David now. _

_ David put a hand on his cheek, knowing he had to be careful with what he said next. _

_ A million thoughts at once came to a stop when he thought about it. _

_ “Do you have your social worker’s number?” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  


David leaned back in his chair to stretch out his sore muscles.

That had been around 8 months ago. Max had been staying with some party animal foster parents. He hadn't thought about it before he met Max, but he could live for someone other than himself. Teach them about life, and be there for them in a way his own parents weren't.

 

Things were awfully lonely. Sure, he had the horses, but they weren't really good at conversation. Quartermaster was well... Quartermaster. He had more than enough room and money. He definitely had enough love. He could also pass down the ranch! They'd learn all about horses, and if they really wanted to they could take on the work when David became too weak.

He ultimately thought about his childhood though. He wishes sometimes he was sent to foster care at a younger age. His father walked out on his mother and him, and his mother became a person he didn't even want to associate with. After she met...Jared. David felt crushed.

 

He looked around his nice kitchen, the one he kept meaning to remodel to be a little less...fancy.

He spotted a bottle of whiskey he had hidden away on top of the fridge, away from tiny hands, and frowned. He really wasn't supposed to drink when the kids were around, but just a glass wouldn't kill anyone.

 

Several sips later and he was already sort of buzzed. He was really lightweight, but didn't complain. It kept him from having to buy so much all the time.

He pushed his glass away, checking his phone for any notifications. Tinder was a nope. The only notification on his Facebook was one post from the horse enthusiast group. 

He dropped his phone on the table and laid his head down. He already felt the tears welling up. He had all he could ever ask for, but no one to share it with. He usually wouldn't complain about it, but he just felt absolutely forlorn. His son, who had a smart mouth at times, was a good kid, but just was making his job really hard. He loved Max and loved the person he was getting to know the boy to be, but he could even be too much to handle. He pulled out and old and scratched up tangle, and started to play with it. It really did help him ease his nerves.

 

He always thought that he'd be happy if he got away, if he tried to be happy for everyone around him. Truthfully, it was exhausting.

 

He poured out the rest of his drink, and hid away the bottle again. God forbid any of the kids see him drinking and wanna try it.

 

As he passed the living room though, he stopped. His guitar, old, but very well loved, sat by an open window.

He smiled, having an idea.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

David sat on the stool, in the middle of the stable. He had the slightly torn guitar strap around his chest. He smiled at the horses who had peaked out of there stables to watch the man. 

This whole spiel had been a long time tradition in the making.

David would come out with his guitar, and set up to sing gently to the horses.

They always seemed to enjoy it, and even got sort of crabby on nights that he couldn't.

 

He tuned it, then took a deep breath.

“There's a meadow I know that's lovely. The flowers all bloom in the sun~”

He watched as Jasper swayed his head, and had to hold back a snort.

“They dance around, roots come out of the ground, and they gallop around and they prance.”

He strummed the strings as lightly as he could. 

Soon enough, more than the horses were listening.

Little Armstrong had taken off his helmet and came to sit in the hay. He always loved when David brought out his guitar. It was nice.

 

After Armstrong joined, soon followed Neil and Ered. Neil didn't like the hay, so he simply stood next to Ered, who chose to lean against the wall. 

Max was last, coming in with Nikki. 

She came up and sat right at David's feet. “A brave soul that one.” Max thought. You shouldn't get so close to adults, or humans for that matter.

He stood off to the side of Neil, hands in his pockets. He had to take of his hoodie and tie it around his waste from the heat. Even he couldn't sacrifice that much just for some comfort.

 

David noticed all of the kids that had joined at this point, and smiled. He really did have it all. Kids that loved him, horses that he loved dear and depended on him, and a son that he would be able to teach all he knew to. Like not to eat fireflies, no matter how much they tempt you.

 

He finished the little song, and earned a small clap from Armstrong.

He smiled wider, if that was possible.

Quartermaster had said he could get some of the work done that David had planned, and put off the rest for after dinner.

 

“So guys, how does a cookout sound? I'll get the grill fired up for chili dogs and burgers!”

Everyone smiled, except for Ered.

“And I'll grab the veggie burgers too!”

Now she smiled. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer! I just got a big book about horses, so I've been trying my best to educate myself further before I dive into those chapters that are actually having David talk about it! The plot for this chapter was so scattered, and I finally just decided to go with David in his feels.  
> Don't worry David, you'll realize soon you deserve to be happy <3


	5. What stings more than venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max decides to take Neil and some of the small horses on an adventure in an area he knows he's not supposed to be in. Trouble manages to find him here, as expected, and David is a nervous wreck.  
> (tw for some gore mentioned, although not a ton. Also, some pretty dark subjects projected through the characters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't see, TW: slight blood mention, animal attack, dark subject matter, and heat exhaustion)

Max was mature in many ways, but like any other kid, was still learning what it meant to be responsible . Since his new home required him to care for tedious animals though, it made the job of being a kid just that much more hard.

He hated chores, especially when it came to the horses. It wasn't really that he hated them, he would never admit he had a soft spot for them, but he was honestly really anxious. Any wrong move could mess up his chances of staying in one place until he could leave. He probably would have picked someone more into video games, and less sunny, but unfortunately it was NOT his choice.

He remembers when he met David, but cringed every time. He was so vulnerable that day. Anyone could have taken advantage of him, but it just so happen David was there. He was way too naive sometimes, and too good natured to be manipulative.

 

Max filled Nikki's water up to the fill line David had marked, and turned off the faucet. It was hot out lately, which was just another old thing for him to be irritated with. He couldn’t wear his hoodie. This had him even tying it around his waist to get some relief.

Nikki had already lapped up a quarter of what was in her bucket.

“Damn Nikki, you thirsty bitch.”

At this, she nodded her head up and down playfully, causing some water to drip onto Max's feet. She had no idea what Max had meant by those words. She often heard Max use them, but then get scolded by the larger human, David. Humans were weird.

 

She was going to just go lay down in the Sunny spot in her stable, until Max spoke up again.

 

Max held up a small baggie of apple slices, and smirked.

“Ok Nik, you're gonna do me a little favor.”

He pulled the baggie away just out of her reach.

“Go keep David distracted for a little while. I've got scheming to do.”

With that, she scarfed down an apple slice and ran off as he opened the gate.

 

“This’ll do it. I'm sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I'm not sure this is a very good idea dude. It's one thing to tease David, but you know how he feels about the horses getting involved..”

 

Max turned to the nervous boy, and tisked. “C'mon, you're always unsure of shit. Is this really any different?”

Neil didn't even get a chance to reply before Max started up again.

“Besides, it's really boring out here, and it's not like we're letting them outside the land.”

He unlocked another stable door, letting a small Normandy Cob out of her confinement. Her ears were unusually large for her size, and wore a small blue summer rug.

“Hey Nerris, you wanna go play?”

She pawed at the ground with her front hooves, and began to jump around.

 

Neil looked around cautiously, and nudged Max.

“C'mon man, Don't get Nerris all riled up! We'll get caught!”

Max rolled his eyes.

“Neil, relax. We’re just going..on a walk.”

He handed him a carrot. Neil looked on with confusion at first, then was taken aback when he was thrust towards the filly.

 

“You take Nerris, and go to the big field.”

He could have sworn all the colour had drained from his face.

“Max that's absolutely crazy!! You know David said the big field wasn't allowed!”

Max pinched his nose, honestly getting kind of frustrated at this point.

“That's the fucking point, Neil. He can't be all that cheery. I'm trying to prove I can do anything I  want, and there's really nothing that's gonna stop me, including him.”

He looked on with a smirk, as if this was true, but he knew in his mind it wasn't. He knew David was a very easily entertained man, and also knew he might be just that for David. Entertainment. He might as well rip the band-aid now.

David didn’t actually care about him, and the sooner he made the man realize that, the sooner he could get kicked out. That’s what he wanted. But why did he also feel so weird about it? He’d have to deny that feeling if he was ever gonna get through the rest of his hellish life.

 

He pushed Neil forwards, and frowned.

“Go find a place in the fields out of sight. I'll meet you there soon.”

He handed Neil another carrot.

“And keep Nerris there. I got the rest of these guys covered.”

 

Soon enough, Max had met up with Neil in the pasture. He had brought each of the youngest horses one at a time, Nikki totally distracting David at this point.

 

He smirked to himself again. David will never know what hit him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“NIKKI GET BACK HERE!! I NEED THAT!”

David ran around the corner, tripping over his long legs a couple of times. Nikki, not under Max's supervision like she was supposed to be, had come up behind David during his reading break, and stole his hat! She may seem cute and innocent, but she could be the bearer of mischief if you didn't watch her carefully.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath when she stopped at the end of the stables.

She stood still, much like a deer in front of a hunter.

When he sunk to his knees to rest though, she came up to him, dropped the hat gently, and trotted away.

He sighed heavily, and stuck it promptly back on his head. His hair was a mess now and he was pretty sure he was covered in dust and dirt now. With all that skidding and falling over, it wouldn't be a surprise.

 

He looked around for the previously prankster filly, but instead met with the feeling of his heart dropping in his stomach. All of the stables that held the young ones were empty. Completely devoid of life other than the few larger horses.

His heart stopped dead in its tracks, then frantically picked up speed.

Where had they all gone?? How could 4 small horses go missing!? He was only away for maybe a good 20 Minutes! Had someone stolen them?? He had to call the police! He had to-

 

His thought process was interrupted when he stepped on a familiar pocket knife. Max's knife?? Why was it all the way over here? ...Max.

He felt his cheeks redden a bit from anger, but mostly he was worried. If Max left the property, there's nothing protecting him or the colts from anything that may happen. There could be a surprise storm, or some weirdo may try to do something to them! There was no telling what could happen to a kid and some immature horses!!

At that moment, he realized that Neil was gone too. Armstrong, Ered, and a couple of the other riders were sitting inside, trying to stay cool and enjoy the day off. They had no idea where the two boys had gone, but claimed that max had rudely come inside and snatched Neil away from their conversation.

He really didn’t want to report them as runaways, but he was afraid if he didn’t find them soon, he’d have to.

 

He pulled the quartermaster aside, and started to anxiously explain what was going on.

“Quartermaster! Have you seen Max and Neil anywhere?”

The older man turned to David moodily, but tried to think back.

“No, haven’t seen the troublemakers anywhere at all.”

David bit onto his thumb, a habit he had recently revisited after homing such a mischievous boy.

“Ok, just uh, look out for them please. I think they may have taken off somewhere with some of the horses and they might still be on the property somewhere.

Quartermaster nodded, and went on his way. Hopefully it was to look for the children..

 

David went inside and grabbed his cellphone, something he never really took out of the house unless it was really needed. He usually didn’t have that much time to play on it, since he was working.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Max and neil had already been out in the fields for about half an hour, and never seemed to find any place to actually hang out.. The grass all looked dry, and at this point seemed to look like what max’s mouth felt.

“Max, it’s hot as hell out here. Where the fuck are you taking us?”

He looked back now, just realizing he was aimlessly leading three horses, both of them were asthmatic, and he had absolutely no idea what he was actually planning on doing. He always was caught by that nosey bastard David before he could even get a step in to one of his pranks.

 

Just as he was going to decide to take a break though, he screeched out in pain. This caused the horses to run the other way, and neil to jump back. He shoved the carrot he had left to the ground, and went to Max’s side immediately.

“Max!!”

He caught max just as he was about to fall over. Out of the corner of neil’s eye, they saw a snake slide away into the grass.

The colour drained from his face once again that day, and he looked down to see Max’s leg already swelled up and bleeding quite a bit.

“Holy shit, Max you were bit! You were bit!”

Max pushed away any tears that had formed in his eyes away with the back of his hand, and hissed in pain.

“You think I can’t feel it!? Seriously, holy shit that burns- We-we need to go back-”

Neil held him in place though, and flinched when Max hissed in pain.

“Why the hell are you holding me down!? You want me to fucking die!?”

Neil backed away, letting Max curl in on himself in pain.

Neil could feel his heart in his chest quicken it’s pace, and it felt like tiny cold blades were sliding up his spine. His nerves were bad enough, but this may actually send him into a panic.

“That’s exactly what I want NOT to happen! If you move too much, the venom will spread faster!!”

He looked around, then spotted a pretty big rock. With all the strength his tiny frame could muster, he moved it towards his distraught friend.

“Here, it might sting, but you really need to keep your leg elevated.”

He helped Max, who was cursing excessively, move his leg up on top of the rock. He started to move around frantically after, trying to figure out what to do.

He looked down to Max again, and took a deep breath. His friend needed him now. He had to try.

“Look, Max, you need to stay here and whatever you do, **DON’T** move from this spot.”

Neil tried to be tough. He Tried to do his best to make sure max would stay put. He never listened to the adults, but he hoped he would be sensible enough to listen to him.

Neil was met with another groan in pain. “Ok whatever, just, fuck, just hurry it really hurts!”

And with that, Neil fled as quickly as his legs could carry him.

 

Max tried his very best to ignore the burning pain surging under his inflamed skin, and ended up covering up his eyes with his arm. This was it. This was the end of him. No more pranks, no more David, no more horses, no more chance at finding what he could call home.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

David was really worried at this point, and had already gotten the other kids out to help him search. The more eyes and ears, the better.

They had already checked all of the stables he had, all of the storage sheds, and even checked somewhat outside the gates to see if they were in the prairie.

Nothing.

 

David wiped the sweat from his brow, and frowned to himself. Why did Max do this? Was he angry with David? Did he think it was funny? No...no. It had to be one of his other ways of trying to gain attention. He knew that Max felt very unnoticed sometimes, and even felt his opinion to be invalid. Hell, the first time he took him out to eat, he expected David to order for him. What kind of person doesn’t even let their kid choose between their own drink??

 

Ered had come up to David, not much concern etched into her features as she was trying to express. “David, I don’t think they left. It’s hot out, and there is only one rope missing. They didn’t have all the horses with them tied up.”

 

David took that into consideration. That was good, right? It meant he really hadn’t run away, more or less just wandered off out of sight. He’d have to have a serious talk about taking the horses though. He was alone, and completely putting everyone that was with him in danger. Anything could happen.

 

Just as he thought about that, he heard Armstrong rush into the scene yelling.

“David!! David!! Neil is back!”

The tall man spun around to spot the shorter child supporting a wheezing and struggling to speak Neil.

As soon as he was within arm’s reach, he sat him down and had the other kids back up. He pulled out the inhaler he carried for Neil at all times, and had him take a few doses.

He knew Neil wasn’t really touchy, but tried to sooth him with a circular rubbing motion on his back.

“David-” he tried his best to speak. David only hushed him though, and had him sit down in a chair nearby. He spoke up again though. “No, David, Max needs us!”

David froze, dropping the inhaler onto the ground.

He suddenly lost all of his optimism and regular nature.

" _Where is he?"_

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


 

Max felt nothing but the burn. It felt like it had already been hours. It maybe had been 40 minutes at most.

The burning had become so hot, it felt cold. He tried his hardest not to twist around in discomfort. He was dying alone. He always knew he would.

He came into this world, vulnerable, and cursed to be alone. Even in his last moments he knew, there was no one who would ever truly love him. No one. No one. No one..

 

He was just on the verge of giving up on it all, when a shadow was cast over him. He was soaked with sweat and tears, and red from the heat the sun beat down onto his being.

Through his blurry vision he recognized the figure though.

“N….Nikki?”

She walked around his frame a few times. Why was Max on the ground? Was he tired? He sure was crying and whimpering a lot. Maybe he had a tummy ache.

She plopped her rump down next to him, and proceeded to nuzzle his face.

He didn’t really have the energy to fight her now. If he was about to die, might as well go out knowing that the closest thing he could call family and not be hurt, was trying to get him to play.

Soon enough, a few other figures popped up. Nerris, Harrison, and Scotty??

 

Each of them took turn trying to get him up, none of them achieving a response that they liked.

All Max wanted at this point was to sleep. It was hot, his leg stung like hell, and he was just..so weak. The patterns on the back of his eyelids seemed to be the only thing distracting him for now.

He swore he was on the verge of finally sleeping, but that was the moment he was scooped up. He didn’t even care to open his eyes to see who, since he knew it wouldn’t matter soon.

So he let the quiet embrace of sleep surround him, and let whoever was carrying him away do so without a fight.

  
  


**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I WONDER WHO IT IS- nah jk i know exactly who it is, y'all will just have to find out in the next part ;)


	6. What stings more than venom-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 5
> 
> Max and David have a small talk, and Max gets some small things off his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted this until now  
> I just graduated high school and moved out of my mom's house and in with my sister. We don't have wifi yet so I won't post that much so fast, but rest assured chapter 7 is almost complete! More interaction with Gwen and David coming soon!
> 
> Also a warning: Injuries mentioned, snakes mentioned, and angst

The cold. That’s the first thing Max noticed when he began to stir awake. He slowly opened his eyes, dried and itchy. He rubbed them as he sat up, but realized something. He wasn’t in his room. His small, brown bear sat next to him, and his pillow was there too. Why was he on the couch? In fact, he wasn’t even in his fuzzy pajamas. He sat in only a thin T shirt, and some sports shorts.When did he change? there was a fan blowing directly on him, and it became uncomfortable, so he shut it off. as he went to stand up, he found that his legs hurt quite a lot. it was a bit red, and he realized how swollen it was, there was also a number of bandages to go with it. He went his way over to the kitchen, just a short way from his spot on the couch. After downing a much-needed glass of water, he sat down at the table. He tried retracing his steps. His leg pulsed and burned under the pressure of the bandages, but that was more or less due to swollen muscles being pressed under them. What even happened? He thought back to whatever had happened before he had fallen asleep on the couch. He couldn't even remember getting on the couch. That was when he remembered everything. “Shit..” he spat out under his breath. He was such an idiot. Taking a bunch of Rowdy horses into an area he was just told to stay out of. You should have known David was trying to protect him, but he was just too rebellious to realize that. Now he's stupid scheme had almost got him killed, and most certainly was going to get him put back in the system. Why could he never listen? Max sobbed. He couldn't stand leaving again. Warm tears rolled down his burning cheeks, stinging all the way down. He was so messed up. All he had the energy to do now is lay his head down and cry. When was he going to learn?? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The quartermaster had found the child and the four horses out in the field. Neil barely had any time to tell David Before the quartermaster had walked in holding Max. His leg was swollen and he was unconscious. they treated the bite quickly; thank the heavens they had an antivenom kit. Max is also Burnt, most likely from the heat exposure. He had been outside in that field over an hour without shade or sunscreen on. The Tall Man was just thankful they were all found. Who knows what could have happened if he hadn't taken meal with him… You explain that she didn't exactly know where they were going, so that the intention was to scare him. Not students to learn that he didn't need to gain his attention to trouble-making. for now though, David would simply need to wait for Max to get up so they could have of the talk. You walked in through the backdoor, connected to the kitchen. He was coming in to check on that, most certainly not expecting the child to have his head down sitting at the table. “....Max?’’ David spoke up. It only seemed to startle Max though, and he got out of his chair to back up. He stumbled a bit, trying to get away on his injured leg. he held his Small Arms in front of him by means of protection. David's heart broke. Max shouldn't have to do that to feel safe around him. He put his own hands up now trying to make Max aware that he was safe with him. He sniffed, then looked to the ground. Here we go. “ Max, come here.” Said boy’s heart raised into his throat, and he slowly made his way over to David. The glass of water Max had had not seemed to help him with the dry mouth he was experiencing now. Max stiffened as a hand was placed on his shoulder. David kneel down, and softly moved his hand up to Max's cheek in a comforting way. “ Max look at me, it's okay.” Max looked up at David cautiously “ I'm sorry I didn't mean to get bit or any of this... I just wanted to scare you I thought it would be funny, I know I shouldn't have- I, I just don't know why I can't stop doing this stuff.” he was full-on sobbing now hoping that David would accept his apology. he probably wouldn't, and he expected David to yell at him for what he had done. Instead of what you was expecting though, David simply brought him in for a soft hug. David knew that Max hated hugs, or human contact in general, but it was the only thing he could think of to do to help calm Max down. they needed to talk but they couldn't if Max couldn't even get a sentence out without crying. “ Max, I'm not mad, but I was really worried about you” Max really looked up but in this time, wiping whatever liquid still pooled over his cheeks. “ W...what? Why?” Max could never understand david. He broke rules, he put other people in danger, and for what? Some little cry for help he very well knew could get him put back into the system? David shushed him and smiled softly. “Well I love you, and I wanted to know you were safe. I know you don't mean to hurt.” Max angrily shoved him away and covered the sides of his head with his small hands. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this! I was supposed to be in huge trouble, and you were supposed to kick me the fuck out! Nobody is this nice! Nobody.” David leaned back a little, shocked. “Max… Is that what this is all about?” Max only continued to look at the ground. David shook his head and gently took hold of max’s hands. Max flinched again, and hesitantly looked david in the eye. “You really think I’d give you up for something like this?” Max didn’t respond, only tasting the bile come up from his throat. “Max. We’re family. The minute you walked into this place, you became my family. You’re my son now.” He brushed back his curls with a calloused hand. “You don’t need to worry about that ever happening, ok? The only thing I want you to worry about is falling off of your bike, or what kind of ice cream you want from the ice cream truck. I want you to know it’s ok to be a kid. It’s ok to mess up.” David wiped away one of his tears. “But promise me.. You won’t bottle things up. Say something next time you feel like this. I know it's scary, but it helps.” Max closed his eyes. “You… You really are a pathetic asshole. You’re gonna let me come into your house and fuck everything up.” David smiled a little, glad to see max was calling him names again. They’d work on it, but for now it was comforting. “By that I hope you mean make it wonderful. I want you to know that even though you haven’t been here long, I care about you. I think some other members of your family want to see you though.” He smirked and peaked around to see the other kids shyly hid back behind the door. Max quickly wiped all of his tears away to try and hide the fact he’d been crying at all. David scooped him up to set him back on the couch, and grabbed his glass to refill it with ice and water. “It’s ok kiddos, come on in.” Neil looked back at Ered as if needing reassurance, then went in. They all practically ran to max’s side, and Neil was the first to grab his hand. “You ok man? I thought you were gonna fucking croak.” Ered nodded and folded her arms. “Yeah, it was totally uncool of you to run off, but at least you got a sick scar.” Max looked down at his leg, then frowned. Armstrong jumped in his spot. “Oh Max if you get a cast we can all sign it!” David hummed in laughter as he gave Max his water, and handed a juice box to the others. “Oh I don't think he'll need a cast. He'll be fine in a few days after the swelling goes down. Qm said he'll be fine.” Max downed a quarter of his glass before setting it down. “Yeah fuck that. It honestly kinda just burns a little. It's itchy.” He dare not touch it, for fear of making it worse, but rubbed his other leg over it slightly. Neil caught him off guard with a hug. “Fuck you, man. You know I died trying to save your dumb ass? I didn't wanna go out in that field in the first place.” Max scoffed and hugged back reluctantly. “It's ok to cry man, I gotchu babe.” Neil let go quickly, the other kids bubbling with laughter after he turned red. Max smirked and laughed as well when Neil crossed his arms. “That's gay, Max.” Max snorted. “You say it as if I care.” This caused David's eyebrows to raise just a bit. Max yawned and layed back, Neil looked to the ground and cleared his throat. “So I guess you need more sleep. You did sunburn, and you were burning up earlier.” He rubbed his pink cheek, also slightly burnt. “I think I'm gonna shower and go to bed.” Ered and Armstrong followed behind Neil, both ready to say goodnight to their horses. David put a hand on Max's Shoulder. “You've got a good friend there.” Max raised an eyebrow. “He ran in 90 degree weather on a dry as bones day, with asthma, to save you. I'd say you ought to give him some credit.” Max hummed as David continued. “He's very loyal to you. Hey, maybe I can see if you two can find some time to be together during the school year? I know he's with his father sometimes out of town, but he's a good guy I hear.” Max started to doze off. The only thing he could think of was curling back in the blankets and sleeping. David smiled softly once more and layed him down with his bear. “Good night, Max. Call if you need anything, ok? I don't want you walking too much.” Max had nodded and closed his eyes “Night, da...David.” David had to stop for a moment, and took his hat off to lay on the rack. Max was definitely a good kid.


End file.
